The present invention relates generally to harmonic frequency actuators, and more particularly to a system for a harmonic frequency actuator with dual movements.
Small form factor electronics devices, such as cameras, are becoming common in personal electronics including cell phones and other hand held devices. For small form factor cameras, a motor, such as a DC motor, a stepping motor, an ultrasonic motor, etc., is generally used as a driving source for the focus or focal length adjusting, often referred to as auto focus and zoom, respectively.
Some problems arise by using a motor as a driving source. One problem is that the space required for the motor and a gear reduction block that is necessary for the motor, prevent providing a compact camera. Another problem is that the motor typically has a rising-time characteristic and a multiple-pulse, and as a result a relatively long time interval is needed to move a lens, a film, or an imaging device, to a predetermined distance. Yet another problem is that a dedicated driver circuit for driving the motor is necessary, and thereby costs are increased.
Electronic actuators have been used to address space efficiency, time intervals, and dedicated driver circuit problems. Although well suited for a camera application, actuators fail to address the need of moving two elements to accommodate both zoom and auto focus where two separate lens assemblies need to be moved independently. The industry currently attempts to solve this problem by utilizing two independent actuators. The inherent weakness of two actuators is that twice as much space is consumed in the system. Particularly in the case of cameras intended for use in cell phones, space must be managed carefully.
Numerous technologies have been developed to meet these requirements. Size and power have plagued many of these technologies such as motors and multiple actuators. These technologies have struggled with problems including area, volume and power consumption.
Thus a need still remains for an improved actuator system. In view of the need for more features in less area, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.